Of Vampires and Acting Skills
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Chris watches a very interesting episode of Family Guy. ScotCh slash. Semi crossover with Family Guy, takes place after the episode "Family Gay"


**If any of you watch Family Guy, then you'll understand why I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Family Guy belongs to Seth Green and Chris belongs to Teletoon, I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted purposes.**

**888**

"Chris! Turn it down okay?" I called down to the living room from where I was sprawled on the bed, reading the Twilight series Horatio had recommended to me. Of course, he had been smirking at Chris when he did it and I could see why, I might get obsessed with this Edward guy, enough to make Chris jealous.

"Come watch it with me!" my dark-haired sadist answered and I rolled my eyes.

"No thank you, I don't like Family Guy as much as you do," my eyes went back to my book and I smiled as Chris turned the volume down like I requested.

Every night or whenever he remembered, Chris settled on the couch with a soda and a bag of chips to watch Family Guy, he swears he just watches it for the fight scenes and so he can get ideas for Total Drama but I know it's really just because he enjoys it. The show was too vulgar for me sometimes but I'd admit to liking certain episodes.

I looked up to see light from the TV downstairs bouncing off the walls, lighting up the dark loft, barely reaching my safe haven on the bed where I was bathed in the golden glow of my lamp. Chris' laugh bubbled up to my ears and I almost considered joining him. Nah, another night maybe.

Because tonight, it would be just me and Edward…and Bella, stupid witch.

-

I looked up startled when I heard a choking sound and I bolted off the bed and was down the stairs faster than could be humanly possible. Chris coughed once more before looking back at me with wide eyes.

"When the _Hell_ were you on this show?!" he pointed to the screen where I was in fact cuddled up to the actor who played Peter Griffin.

I grinned, "Remember when I went to California with Ruth a few months ago?" Chris nodded, his eyes going back to the screen where it showed a final shot of me and Peter before going to commercial.

"Well, while we were there, I got casted as an extra in the show but then the actor who played Scott got sick and I volunteered for the role." I shrugged as if it was no big deal and Chris still gaped like a fish.

"But, you didn't tell me?" he pouted and I smiled.

"I knew you'd see it eventually so why not let it be a surprise?" I laughed as Chris glared at me.

"Not fair dude!" he threw up his arms in exasperation and slumped on the couch. I smirked and went around, joining him. I leaned against him just in time as the show started again and opened to an apartment building then cut to me and Peter having a romantic dinner for two. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing as Chris became tense and his eyes widened.

"You have a lisp…" he muttered.

"Good actor aren't I?" I smiled and he looked at me.

"That doesn't sound like you at all babe,"

"They told me to act stereotypical, so I lightened my voice a bit and added some gay flair,"

"But your real voice is so much sexier than that…" he trailed off as onscreen Peter and I kissed, I crossed my arms and waited.

"_You kissed_?" Chris looked livid, I smiled brightly.

"Multiple times," I chirped and smiled bigger as we kissed again onscreen.

"He's married to a woman," I said before Chris could even open his mouth, "He was a good sport about it and I imagined it was you every time."

Chris' mouth clamped shut and he seemed to melt as his anger left, he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I thought fat people scared you?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"No that was just Owen…"

-

"Never knew you could act babe,"

"I'm full of surprises," I said as Brian and Stewie took Peter to a Straight Camp. I shivered at the thought of camps like that actually existing.

-

'You bastard!' I yelled onscreen and Chris chuckled.

"Now_ that_ sounds like the real you!"

"Bastard…" I muttered under my breath.

-

I sighed as the episode finally finished, Chris had laughed through most of it.

"I think this is my new favorite episode," he smiled and I looked up at him.

"Because I'm in it?" I asked.

"Well that and Peter being gay was just funny," he chuckled again and then looked at me.

"Would you ever set up an elevensome for me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you _want_ an elevensome?" I sincerely hoped not, threesomes were gross enough.

Chris rubbed his chin and smiled, I hit his chest and he laughed.

"No babe, I'd probably think it was hot up until another guy kissed you or something."

"We'd have nine dead bodies in here," I rolled my eyes while Chris grinned proudly.

He kissed me tenderly, "Next time you act in something, tell me okay?" I smiled.

"Kay," I leaned up to kiss him again and he moaned.

"So multisomes are out, but how about a good ol' twosome?"

I rolled my eyes.

Well at least he was better than Peter Griffin.

888

Sorry, this is just what popped into my head after seeing the Family Guy episode "Family Gay" in which Peter is injected with the gay gene and gets a blond gay lover named Scott. I found it too ironic not to write about.

And before you tell me Scott couldn't have acted in Family Guy, they are both cartoons and therefore could exist in the same universe so Family Guy in the Total Drama Island world would be just a regular sitcom instead of a cartoon. Yeah, I'm confused now.

Please Review and I'm really sorry this isn't very good, I just can't think of any other way to improve it or make it more detailed.

Hope you liked it anyway.

If you'd like to see the episode this is based on, please go to this link:

http:// vids. myspace. com/index .cfm?fuseaction =&videoid=59124773

Peace and Happy Reading,

Whirl


End file.
